Talk:Assistant Mayor Bellwether/@comment-27926499-20170103201807/@comment-27926499-20170121001228
A & B : But how do you even get people to fear them if they are shot COMPLETELY OUT OF SIGHT, with no witnesses ? Second, how would they even choose her if she's just a mere anonymous secretary with technically no political experience ? C. Perhaps you misunderstood me when I said "poison", as I meant it as poisoning him with the serum to make him go wild and savage. Seriously, who the heck would even suspect of her with no body of proof, with an incredibly useless and incompetent police department ? Everyone would just guess he got sick in the head or went mad. And even then, as failsafe, she would have had some scapegoat (literally) of some sort. If she really wanted Lionheart to look like the villain, why didn't she, even meekly and timidly as her façade, publicly denounced him as soon as he got arrested or while Judy was speaking publicly ? D : "First off, that has nothing to do with PC, since Bellwether is the bad guy. So if she did start the things you mentioned, that would mean those are bad things. Which actually matches with political correctness." Yes, it does. They castrated the potential of making a menacing, sinister, clever villain that has similarities with real life situations, such as Hitler, Gaddafi or Khomeini, for the sake of pulling a stupid, stupid cliché "plot-twist" that has been used 4 TIMES IN A ROW already. They played it safe. And lazy. "The real reason is that first off, she didn't really have a reason to do any of those things." Wait what ? Wasn't her Whole plan to get rid/ostracize predators so that only preys would live in Zootopia ? Otherwise, you are giving me more reasons to believe that, again, she did it all because of her hate for Lionheart, while her hate for predators was just a ruse to cover that. If that's the case (which it is), then she's a pathetic villainess. "Second, it would just distract from the movie's plot, because the point was that Judy is still the person who unintentionally caused people to fear predators, not Bellwether." PFFFFFFFT Plot.......As if this movie didn't waste enough time on pointlessly long scenes such as the nudist club or the sloth scene, being more of a kid-friendly version of Seinfeld or a Seth Rogen comedy than an actual buddy cop movie. Judy's speech comes out of nowhere and abruptly, and really ? Who would really pay attention to a FRIGGIN ROOKIE COP ? Besides, what fear did she instill, outside of a small Group of protesters and some random weary rabbit mama on a bus ? If the moviemakers were actaully competent, instead of making Bellwether a mandatory Scooby Doo villain/Female Hans, they would have had her develop a relationship with Judy, perhaps as a childhood friend, again, have her timidly confess publicly about Lionheart's abuse on her while Judy was speaking, so that her betrayal would have ended up being more impactful than just "LOL I'm female Hans". "Third, it would just be really stupid. First get the people on your side, then you can do stuff like that. If you do it before they already trust you, you'll probably lose their trust. Bellwether was in power for a few weeks, much too short to get their trust." Quite the contrary. If she publically denounced Lionheart, she would have demonized him even more and gained instant credibility and public acclaim. Then, after seeing how the predators phobia had spread, she would have taken advantage of it and started pulling a Hitler with racial laws, first more tame, like forbidding predators to enter some places or work in Others. This is how a dictatorship is born, and THAT would have been a much more meaningful lesson to teach to children about politicians. E. Yes, she FREAKING did ! Do I need to refrain on what a bunch of useless, incompetent nitwits and clowns are the ZPD cops ? Their "big mean" boss spends time over a dumb app that looks like something that came out from an early Iphone model, and is so careless and irresponsible that he assigns a case about missing people to a rookie just because she was pestering him. And I don't think I need to talk about Clawhauser either.... Judy was that one conveniently smarter cop, who was partly more inquisitive and partly more hungry to elevate her position like every GRRL POWAH stereotype, to do that. She was the only one who bothered to look at security cameras. "If she just kept darting predators, someone would find Lionheart's facility, imprison him, and reveal that predators are going savage, causing the fear she wanted." Uhmmmm No, given how incompetent and lazy ZPD are, and seeing how this was going nowhere, she would have simply changed strategy to have people see that predators were Dangerous. "That cop happened to be Judy, which was pretty convenient because she was small prey like Bellwether, but it didn't have to be. Even if a predator found out, the people would probably still fear them because they could all go savage." Even you are admitting how convenient this is : small prey, target of ostracism, hungry for a better carreer, inquisitive, smart, sassy enough. Again, if it wasn't for her, NOBODY would have bothered to investigate, and Bellwether would've either still kept the Vicious cycle or changed strategy eventually. "As for the cameras, Doug is a sniper and could most likely easily stay out of their sight." Which arches back to point C. Why not simply dart or inject Lionheart with the serum, instead of aimlessly dart random Joes with no witnesses ? She's a terrible villainess and so is this movie's writing.